


Это все о доверии

by devo4ka_eve



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-17
Updated: 2015-07-17
Packaged: 2018-04-09 20:43:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4363535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devo4ka_eve/pseuds/devo4ka_eve
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Спок наполовину вулканец (со всеми вытекающими), основное действие происходит в таймлайне последней серии первого сезона ТОС, когда Спок подцепил паразита и, избавляясь от него, временно потерял зрение.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Это все о доверии

Физиологически вулканцы приспособлены к обязательному периоду спаривания один раз в семь лет.

Безусловно, в досураковские времена, когда жители Вулкана не контролировали в должной мере свои эмоции, спаривание происходило чаще, однако не могло привести к продолжению рода, а, следовательно, было бессмысленным и совершенно нелогичным.

Современные вулканцы могут полностью контролировать свои потребности без ущерба для организма и собственного психологического спокойствия, поэтому спаривание вне пон фарра не практикуется.

Тем не менее, Спок с детства знает, что его родители практиковали соитие чаще, чем раз в семь лет. Когда он спросил отца, чем это обусловлено, то получил ответ, что потребности людей отличаются от контролируемых потребностей вулканцев, в связи с чем Сарек вынужден отпускать контроль чаще, чем того требует его природа.

Вместе с тем, насколько это может замечать ребенок, Спок видел, что инициатива на вступление в сексуальный контакт всегда исходила от Аманды. Сарек же опускал барьеры только по собственному решению и никогда — случайно или спонтанно.

Таким образом, вне пон фарра вулканцы были асексуалами, но не импотентами.

Такое положение вещей было логично.

***

С тем, что он не такой, как все, Спок столкнулся в восемнадцать, обнаружив у себя утренний мучительный стояк. Для пон фарра было слишком рано, он не мог произойти раньше двадцати одного года, и в девяноста пяти из ста случаев случался первый раз только в двадцать восемь, не говоря о том, что иногда подобное откладывалось до тридцати пяти лет (по естественным биологическим причинам).  
Спок кусал губы, заперевшись в ванной, и отчаянно ждал, когда этот кошмар закончится. Он понятия не имел, что делать, когда его внушительных размеров зеленоватый пенис с открытой головкой натягивал плотную ткань белья, пачкая ее чем-то скользким и влажным.

Прошло это только спустя полчаса ужасного жара и тяжести в мошонке.

Спок понятия не имел, может ли с кем-то поговорить о подобном. С нормальными вулканцами такого не происходит, а он... Вполне вероятно, такое отклонение нормально для его гибридной анатомии, и, поскольку он единственный в своем роде (по крайней мере, если рассматривать зарегистрированные случаи), то, с вероятностью девяносто восемь и шесть десятых процента, никто из врачей на Вулкане не даст ему удовлетворительной консультации.

Возможно, земная медицина будет более полезной.

***

Когда вариант с академией звездного флота становится близким и реальным, Спок уже не мешкает. В двадцать один с ним не случился пон фарр, но непроизвольная эрекция продолжала мучить его теперь едва ли не каждое утро.

Спок прикоснулся к себе впервые только в академии, когда случайно услышал в чужом разговоре, что все парни делают это.

Мир взорвался фейерверком ощущений, Спок гладил себя в древнем, как сама жизнь, ритме и не понимаел, как вулканцы могут добровольно отказываться от этого — совершенно нелогично лишать себя такого удовольствия.

Он подчинялся каждому импульсу своего тела, сжимал сильнее, трогал мошонку, а потом, повинуясь внезапному порыву, толкнул в себя сзади палец свободной руки и кончил, лишившись сознания от невероятно сильного и первого в его жизни оргазма.

Не то, чтобы для осознания собственной неполноценности Споку не хватало чего-то, скорее, наоборот, поэтому такая человечность в сексуальных желаниях не ухудшала положение. С годами он научился контролировать себя, удовлетворение потребности в разрядке позволило лучше концентрироваться на медитации, и Спок стал почти таким же вулканцем, как и все. Только вечерами, заперевшись в ванной, крепко обхватывал свой член и водил по нему ладонью, пока не ослабеют колени.

***

Все изменилось через некоторое время после начала их миссии, а именно — через шесть месяцев, восемь дней и четыре часа.

Когда впервые желание оказалось вызвано не одним только собственным телом.  
Спок смотрел на своего капитана и с ужасом осознавал, что хочет вжаться в него пахом, потереться, впиваясь пальцами в его задницу, а еще — заставить его обхватить твердый вулканский пенис, доводя Спока до оргазма.

Это совершенно недопустимо. Невозможно.

Спок с первого дня их знакомства уважал капитана, и такие мысли были просто пугающими.

***

В конце первого года на «Энтерпрайз» это начало сводить его с ума. Спок связывал свои ощущения с приближающимся пон фарром, но, в любом случае, близость Кирка заставляла его сердце биться чаще, и с этим нужно было что-то делать. Только вот, что именно, Спок не имел понятия.

***

Он все чаще прячет руки за спиной, чтобы случайно не коснуться Кирка. Чтобы Джим сам не коснулся его руки, как умеет только он — сильно сжав пальцы в своих, обжигая теплом ладони.

***

А потом происходит миссия на Деневе, в результате которой Спок теряет зрение, и его жизнь превращается в мучительный, провоцирующий ад.

Джим касается его.

Джим берет его за руку, направляя по коридору к каюте старшего помощника. Спок не может даже вырвать ладонь, наслаждается касанием теплых пальцев капитана не только потому, что без него не найдет дорогу в свою каюту.

— Джим, могу я попросить тебя... не держать так крепко мою руку.

— Пальцы вулканцев. Да, прости.

Кирк выпускает его пальцы, и Спока едва не сшибает с ног необъяснимое чувство потери, которое не отступает даже тогда, когда капитан мягко берет его за локоть.

— Я подумал, ты не захочешь, чтобы тебе помогал Боунс.

— Мне не нужна помощь, — уверяет Спок.

«Джим, не мучай меня, прошу».

Другие чувства из-за слепоты только обостряются, и Спок ощущает каждую ноту запаха Джима. Слышит биение его сердца, которое тоже как будто бы учащается.

— Тебя что-то беспокоит? — спрашивает Спок. — Твой сердечный ритм существенно ускорился.

Какое-то время Кирк молчит, пока открывает дверь каюты Спока, проводит того внутрь, расстилает постель. Но отвечать приходится, потому что Спок все еще стоит, повернувшись к нему и слегка приподняв бровь.

— Разумеется, меня что-то беспокоит. Меня беспокоишь ты.

— Есть высокая вероятность, равная шестидесяти двум целым и трем десятым процента, что зрение восстановится.

— Дело не в этом, — Кирк подводит Спока к кровати. — Ты избегаешь меня. Я бы предположил, что это из-за текущей миссии, но все началось раньше, — он отступает в сторону. — Раньше ты не был против того, что я тебя касаюсь. Я оскорбил тебя чем-то?

— Отрицательно.

Спок опускается на кровать и практически чувствует на себе взгляд Джима.  
Придется все объяснять, Кирк не заслужил, чтобы ему врали, но высказать всю правду у вулканца язык не повернется.

— Ты никогда не оскорблял меня, Джим, — голос Спока звучит максимально мягко. — Уверяю тебя, мне не хочется, как сказал бы доктор Маккой, возводить стену между нами.

— Рад это слышать. Спокойной ночи, Спок. Надеюсь, завтра ты будешь в порядке, — в голосе Джима слышно улыбку.

***

Но утром ничего не меняется. Спок сообщает об этом по интеркому: написать сообщение на падд в текущем состоянии ему было бы проблематично.

Кирк приходит в его каюту через час, стучит в дверь, а потом заходит и топчется на пороге — Спок слышит каждое его движение.

— Ничего?

Голос капитана так напряжен, что Спока пробирает дрожь. А еще — невыносимо хочется уединиться в ванной, но нельзя же сказать об этом Джиму. Спок все свои силы вкладывает в то, чтобы держать себя в руках, однако с каждой минутой делать это становится только сложнее.

— Если вы имеете в виду мое зрение, то оно без изменений.

Кирк мягко касается его плеча, снова оказываясь рядом. Спок даже может чувствовать его дыхание, которое едва не вырывает у него стон.

— Тебе нужно побриться, ты знаешь?

Спок улыбается уголками губ.

— Боюсь, я не справлюсь с этим сейчас, капитан.

— Я помогу.

Этого бы совсем не хотелось, но принять такую помощь логично, поэтому Спок поднимается и идет за Джимом, держащим его за запястье.

И снова этот запах, сводящий с ума — проникает в ноздри и каким-то противоестественным образом добирается до паха. Споку всегда казалось ужасно несправедливым то, что он вынужден всю жизнь притворяться, изображая настоящего вулканца, в то время как он с ума сходит от желания вжать Кирка в стену и насадить на свой...

Ох, проклятье.

Джим удивительно нежен.

Он наносит на подбородок и щеки Спока крем для бритья и мягкими, бережными движениями водит рукой по едва ощущающейся щетине.

— Никогда не видел тебя таким, — замечает Кирк, придерживая его за подбородок. — Не шевелись, ладно?

Он касается щеки Спока острой бритвой. Кирк внимателен и сосредоточен и даже не сразу замечает, как трогательно трепещут опущенные ресницы вулканца.

Джим проводит пальцем по его щеке, проверяя, насколько гладкая теперь кожа, и в этот момент Спок дергается, шумно выдыхает, вынуждая Джима отшатнуться.

Кирк не двигается несколько секунд, пока не замечает, что, отшатываясь, задел бритвой щеку Спока, слегка поцарапав ее. На коже выступает зеленая царапина, но все внимание Кирка сосредоточенно не там.

Спок знает, куда он смотрит.

Джим не может оторвать глаз от натянутой членом ткани форменных брюк своего помощника, который не имеет даже малейшей возможности поймать его взгляд.

— Спок...

— Капитан, я... — Спок сам знает, что его щеки и кончики ушей зеленеют, но совершенно ничего не может с этим поделать. Контроль над телом удерживать невозможно, когда Джим рядом.

Он осекается, когда Джим накрывает ладонью выпуклость на его брюках, едва не заставляя Спока кричать.

Никто и никогда не прикасался к его члену, даже через ткань, и жар чужой ладони сводит с ума, заставляет жмуриться и хватать ртом воздух.

— Джим, нет, пожалуйста...

— Я думал, вулканцы могут это контролировать, — говорит Джим ему в ухо, дыхание ошпаривает кожу. — Не знал, что сумею увидеть тебя таким.

Стыд жалит Спока, и он отстраняется, врезаясь поясницей во что-то твердое.

— Эй, эй! Спок, — Кирк притягивает его к себе, отстраняя от стены. — Все хорошо. Пойдем в комнату, боюсь, здесь ты покалечишься.

Он обнимает Спока за плечи, касается бедром его бедра, и Спок все же стонет — невероятно хочется, чтобы Кирк снова его коснулся.

Джим чувствует это кожей: едва они снова оказываются в комнате, он прижимает ладонь к паху Спока, гладит осторожно, с нежностью вглядываясь в его лицо. Такой идеальный.

— Ты действительно хочешь? — уточняет Кирк, проводя пальцами по его щеке. — Ты позволишь мне, Спок?

Тот только всхлипывает, вжимаясь в его руку. Жар захлестывает его с головой, должно быть, как-то так ощущается пламя плак-тау. Он не видит Кирка, и это будто заводит его еще сильнее, он не может угадать, что тот будет делать дальше — уйдет или станет ласкать его часы напролет?

Кирк расценивает реакцию как согласие. Он впивается губами в шею Спока, обводит языком кадык, и Спок подается бедрами вперед, умоляя о близости — сильнее, быстрее, сейчас. Он в совершенной темноте, и в мире сейчас ничего не существует, кроме Кирка, прижимающегося к нему, увлекающего его на кровать, вжимающего в матрас всем своим весом. Только Джим Кирк и космос.

Все это — о доверии. Спок отдается его рукам полностью - рукам, которые расстегивают его брюки, обхватывая твердый член. Хватает пары касаний, Джим больше не успевает ничего сделать, и Спок кончает, выгибаясь дугой под ним.

Кирк не тревожит его, мягко поглаживая по наконец-то расслабленному плечу, а сам облизывает пальцы, и Спок не может не слышать этого. Джима самого переполняет желание, но он сдерживается, терпеливо дожидаясь, пока Спок восстановит дыхание.

— Капитан, я...

— Тихо, — Джим успокаивающе касается его плеча. — Ты ведь в порядке?

— Положительно. Из-за смешанного происхождения я не могу контролировать себя. Простите.

— Ты ведь хотел? — мягко уточняет Джим, касаясь носом его щеки. — Не только сегодня.

— Действительно.

— Я тоже. Ты удивительный, Спок. Мы ведь продолжим чуть позже?

Кивок.

— Компьютер, отключить освещение, — распоряжается Джим.

На самом деле это значит «Я тоже тебе доверяю».


End file.
